A Different Kind of Love Story
by Gazerock4evr
Summary: In the process of rewriting all chapters enjoy! Really bad at summaries.Dean and Sam care for each other more than brothers probably should.They are attacked, Dean gets hurt and Sam has something important to tell him.When Sam falls ill what will happen?
1. Startled

**A Different Kind of Love story**

**Warning! Contains Mpreg Rated M for future occurrences and language. If there are any mistakes please inform me and I will try to correct them. First paragraph is background for this story. **

**Italics are thoughts **

Sam and Dean Winchester started their life out like any other kids until their mother was killed by a demon. From then on their father John Winchester was never the Same he would leave the boys alone to hunt down the demon that had murdered there mother and dean was left to take care of Sam. They had each other and they depended on that to survive. Unfortunately because of the circumstances and a promise he made to his father, Dean was forced to grow up practically over night. They developed a special bond and shared more than most siblings ever would. It was different but felt right they never shared their feelings with anyone but each other although felt as if people knew with the way they stared. When they were old enough they took over the hunt for their father. They didn't know yet, just how special they were.

**Chapter 1 Startled**

"Sammy!" shouted Dean in his sleep.

"Dean, **Dean** wake up!" yelled Sam and when he received no response, proceeded to shove him off the bed. Dean hit the floor of their cheap motel room with a loud thud.

"Wha… huh, what's going on, Sammy!" Sam watched as Dean scrambled to his feet and grabbed his trusty pistol which lay under his pillow as always and with a soft 'click' Sam was staring down the barrel of said pistol looking at a very flustered and confused Dean.

"Woah, what the hell Dean!" was all Sam could uttered before turning and walking into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him. He knew that the lock was useless against Dean but it was the principle of the matter and he had hoped Dean would respect it.

'_Knock, knock'_ "Sam come on, I didn't mean to I was just… startled please let me in, Sammy." Sam Slowly opened the door and looked at dean with watery eyes.

"I know… it just feels so much different now, I don't know" Sam said as he walked toward the window and stared vacantly up at the sky

"What do you mean? Different how"

"Just never mind Dean ok, forget I said anything"

"No, tell me what you meant by that"

"Just forget I said anything"

"Come on you know you can tell me anything" Dean said in a seductive whisper from behind, as he began snaking his arms around Sam's waist whilst placing soft nips and kisses up his neck. As soon as Dean reached his jaw line Sam pulled away so fast Dean nearly got whiplash.

"FUCK DEAN, STOP. JUST DROP IT OK!" Sam yelled with such intensity Dean was taken aback, shocked by this sudden outburst and gave Sam a look that showed just how hurt he was by it.

After that Dean silently grabbed his jacket and keys slamming the door behind him, ignoring Sam completely. when he asked were he was going Dean couldn't give him an answer because he didn't know were he was going just that he needed some space to try and figure out what had just happened. Dean had made many mistakes in his life and most were related to his anger, he was not going to make that mistake with Sam. His thoughts were racing and before he knew it he saw the tell tale lights of trouble. Dean pulled out one of the many fake identities that allow them some protection.

"Evening officer, is there a problem?"

"License and registration." replied the officer, dean complied with the officers demands and was not prepared for what he happened next.

Constructive criticism only please...I am well aware it is very short and I apologize the next chapter will be longer however this is my first story so please be kind. Any flames or rude comments will be ignored.


	2. Hey there sunshine

**Chapter 2**

Before Dean knew it his face was having a heart to heart with the asphalt. All the officer said was that the car was reported stolen. Dean was just about to complain about that fact considering he had built the impala from the ground up several times, when he realized what was going on, he began to laugh to himself "Sammy" was all he muttered under his breath. All though sitting in the back of a cop car laughing to yourself doesn't make you look like the sanest person. The cop was to say the least, confused by this behavior all though not entirely surprised, he had been warned that something along these lines might transpire when the person was caught. By the time Sam got to the station Dean had fallen asleep in the holding cell. Next thing Dean knew he was awoken by the sound of the cell door opening.

"Well it sure took you long enough"

"yeah, yeah come on get up lets go."

"Got to hand it to you Sammy, never thought you would go as far as reporting the impala stolen just to find me."

"Yeah well that just proves that once again I am smarter than you give me credit for, now get your ass up so we can get out of here."

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

When Sam and Dean got back to the hotel that night needless to say Dean had a lot of questions for Sam.

"What was that all about, I was going to come back I just needed to cool off." Sam was turned away with his arms crossed.

"I know, I know it's just… the way you took off scared me I just… panicked."

"Yeah but why? That's not like you"

"Can we just talk about this in the morning Dean, I am really tired."

"Fine, but we **will** talk about this in the morning." With an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eyes Sam walked to his side of the bed. He was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when warm callused hands snaked around and took over the task. As the shirt slowly slipped down Sam's shoulders soft kisses were laid on the perfectly bronzed skin.

"De..ean come on I'm tired sto…p it" Sam said as his entire body was racked by a shiver.

"Oh come on Sammy… I can feel how much you want this" Sam couldn't deny it any longer he gave in turning around and gave in to the passion of the moment. Clothes were discarded at what they both would consider record speed. Dean nearly ripped the face of the nightstand off while feeling around for one of their most prized possessions that both made sure never ran out of …lube.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The next morning when Dean rolled over to cuddle with his Sammy, he let out a disappointed groan when he found the bed cold and empty. When he opened his eyes to search for his lost lover he heard disturbing sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Sammy!" Deans' scream echoes through the room with no response. Fearing the worst (as has been their luck) he jumps out of bed running towards the sound only to find Sam with his face resting on the rim of the porcelain thrown his eyes closed. Dean is relieved to find Sam ok, to spite him looking exhausted, pale and a bit sweaty. Dean instinctively grabbed a washcloth, wet it and pressed it onto Sam's forehead. "Sammy you okay, what's the matter?"

"I'll be fine just….(another donation to the porcelain god was made) give me a minute." _Well there goes last nights dinner _thought Sam

"Really, because you don't sound fine"

"Dean just…Trust me I will be fine"

"Alright then I'll go get us some breakfast."

"You might want to put some pants on first." Sam said with a chesire cat type grin from his current position on the bathroom floor.

"Smartass" even when sick he had to act like one

"Hey if you want to go out in you boxers be my guest I just think it might bring some unwanted attention that's all." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

He rose from his position on the tiled floor of the bathroom only for his knees to buckle and his world go black. Luckily Dean was still close by and managed to catch him just before any serious damage could be done. He came around a few second later to find himself in Dean's arms on the floor of their crappy motel room staring up at the peeling paint and 70's acid trip wallpaper.

"Still think you're ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, now go"

"You just collapsed … and you want me to leave you alone, in this dump? Are you brain damaged! No chance in hell I am leaving you alone right now."

"Dean I promise, I am ok just go get the food"

After about 15 minutes of Sam staying conscious and him repeatedly assuring Dean he was ok did Dean finally agree to leave and grab them some food.

**NSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS**

By the time Dean got back with breakfast Sam was out of the bathroom freshly showered with the minty fresh taste of their toothpaste on his lips. After pulling the covers off from over his head Dean gave him a passionate kiss as to wake him slow and gentle. However as soon as the smell of the food hit Sam's nose he was darting off to the bathroom to empty what little was left in his stomach. Having slammed the door shut behind him on his mad dash Dean tentatively knocked on the door.

"Sam you okay?" receiving no response he knocks again "Sammy" Dean said in a louder much more firm tone after this his ears were met with groans and the sound of dry heaving.

"Alright then" was all Dean said before he walked over and unpacked the fast food he had picked up. By the time Sam was finished in the bathroom Dean had already consumed most of the food. Which was perfectly fine with Sam because all he wanted to do was lay in bed and go back to sleep.

"Hey there sunshine, how you feeling?"

"Haha Dean very funny, I'm not in the mood" Sam said sarcastically as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom observing Dean.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humor?"

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"Shut up!"

"Ok after one question" Sam let out an exasperated sigh

"Fine, What?"

"You ready to tell me what's going on?"

"Right now all I want to do is sleep and stop puking."

"Yeah I figured that was going to be your answer, get some sleep I'll wake you up in a couple hours com' on."

"Thanks" and with a quick kiss Dean led Sam to the bed then proceeded to tuck him in, as he gazed upon his sleeping lover he couldn't help but smile and decided to settle in behind him. Sam was already asleep but instinctively rolled over so he could rest against Dean's chest using his arm as a pillow and with a quick

"I Love you sleep well, knowing that your safe in my arms" he too drifted off to sleep

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam woke up to the steady beat of Dean's heart and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Having to pee for what seemed like the millionth time but not wanting to move from the warmth and safety of his lovers arms he decides to just go back to sleep. He awakes an hour later with groans of discontent when he realizes Dean is no longer next to him and the bed has grown cold. He decides that the best plan of action is to look for him after he relieves himself. He comes out of the bathroom to see Dean in a struggle with a demon.

"Dean!"

"Sammy stay there"

"But Dean"

"I mean it Sam stay back." No sooner then those words left Dean's lips he was being stabbed and was thrown aside like a rag doll. Luckily Dean had put up enough of a struggle to give Sam just enough time to grab the colt from the duffle on the table across the room. He shot the demon right between the eyes. Then rushed to Dean's side tears threatening to fall.

"Dean, Dean! Can you here me Dean come on don't do this."

*Cough* "don't count me *cough*… out yet Sammy" Dean said while spitting out some blood that was in his mouth

"oh god, I thought you were dead (hug)."

"No but if you keep hugging me like this*cough, cough* I will be soon I cant breath"

"sorry, we got to get you to bobby."

"No"

"Dean you ne.."

"I mean take me to the hunters hospital that Bobby told us about, *cough (blood)* its closer."

"Oh man, come on, where are the keys to the impala?"

"*Cough*table"

"k got'em let's go"

"Dean, Dean come on stay with me" it was all Sam could do as he was speeding down the highway with his unconscious lover not to completely break down. The tires screeched as they rounded the corner into the hospital parking lot. Sam ran into the building screaming for help at the top of his lungs.

"What happened, what's going on?"

"It's my brother."

"Where is he?"

"In the car this way" The doctor whistled for some more help and two more people rounded the corner with a gurney. They moved Dean to the gurney and rushed him back. Just as Sam was about to go through the doors following Dean an orderly stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir that's as far as you can go for now, we need you to give us his information so we can better treat him." Sam was about to pummel the person that was keeping him from his Dean when he stopped himself. He was panicking; this wasn't going to help Dean, himself or the little life that is growing inside of him.

**TBC…**

Stay tuned for he next installment, I will try and get it up as soon as possible Enjoy!


	3. Awake

Sorry for the delay in update but I fell ill with Bronchitis not long after last posting

Sorry for the delay in update but I fell ill with Bronchitis not long after last posting. Oh and the town mentioned in this chapter is that of my best friends who just moved so this chapter is dedicated to her, Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3

" Hey, we need his information, is he allergic to anything?" "His Name is  
Dean Winchester and yeah he's allergic to penicillin." "Alright, you wait here while I go tell them." but as the nurse is walking away she turns and says, "Your John's boys aren't you?" all Sam can do is nod from his position hunched over in the chair trying his best not to pass out. As she turns back around "Thought so, you know we will do our best to help Dean, but if there is anyone you need to call I would suggest you do it promptly." At that the thoughts in Sam's head became those of a morbid facet rather than of just terror._ He's going to die; I am going to lose him, before he even knows and its all my fault. _As Sam gets up from the chairs to go call bobby he is forced to the floor because of immense pain, all he can do is yell. Sam hears people calling his name and asking him questions but he can't respond through his clenched teeth. All he can do as he drifts slowly into unconsciousness is hope that one of the people that is rushing to his aid are qualified to deal with this situation.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is clinging to life as the doctors and nurses work on him. He is rushed into surgery in an attempt to repair some of his shattered bones and control his internal bleeding. Once Dean is out of surgery he is in a coma and it is not known when or even if he will wake up.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

" Hello?" "Yes hi, I am looking for Bobby Singer?" "This is he" " Hey Bobby its Loraine, I apologize for calling so late but this is important. I am calling in regards to Sam and Dean, you are listed as their emergency contact?" Bobby is now wide-awake at the mention of the their names. "Yes that's right, what's happened?" "Dean was brought in after being attacked by a demon and Sam collapsed in pain shortly after arriving." Bobby was already dressed and in the car by the time she had finished that statement. "Are they alright?" "You will have to wait and talk to the doctors when you arrive I do not have all the details, I assume you remember where we are located?" "Yeah I will be there as soon as I can and I will also let John know so there is no need to call him." "Okay thanks Bobby see you when you get here." "Yeah"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hello?" "John its Bobby" "Hey Bobby do you know what time it is?" "Yeah sorry but Loraine called me, the boys have been hurt and they are at the hunters hospital in Mooresville, Indiana." "What happened, are they okay?" "I don't know but from the sounds of it we need to hurry, I am on my way there as we speak." "Okay I am on my way, you will probably get there before I do so find out what's going on and then call me with the details right away." "Will do" "and Bobby" "Yeah?" "Thanks for the call I know the boys are mad at me and wouldn't want you to." "I just thought it was the right thing to do considering the circumstances." Click

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Sam woke up he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was. The red head that entered the room shortly after he awoke soon remedied this problem. "What happened? From the looks of things I know I'm in a hospital." Sam said voice laced heavily with sleep. The candy stripper got that deer in the headlights look before she pleasantly replied, "Yeah that's correct you are at the hunters hospital in Mooresville, Indiana. You don't remember?" "I don't remember why I am in this hospital bed, but I remember that Dean was attacked and…. Dean how is he? Is he ok?" Sam tries to sit up but quickly falls back down to the bed grimacing. "Whoa easy there, I'll go get the doctor and he will explain everything you just wait here." She turns and hastily walks out of the room and down the hallway to presumably get the doctor. About five minutes later a tall lanky gray haired man walked in the room. "Hi there, you were unconscious when we met last night, I'm Dr. Collins" Sam reaches out to shake the hand he has presented. "Sam, nice to meet you. How's Dean?"

NSNSNSNNSNSNSN

"I will go check, but first we need to talk about you." "What about?" "To start with, what happened to you and why." "Okay" "Are you and Dean umm how do I say this, together?" "What does that have to do with.." Sam was promptly cut off "Please just answer the questions truthfully and I will explain why it's important at the end." Sam is a bit confused but complies. "Yes" "Have you been experiencing anything unusual lately health wise?" "Yeah you could say that." Sam says with a slight chuckle while he looks down and places a hand on his abdomen. "Although I'm not so sure that's going to be an issue anymore after what I felt last night." "Oh believe me it will, so I assume by that statement you know that your…?" "I surmised from my symptoms." "Does Dean know?" "Not yet, I didn't want to get his hopes up until I was sure." Sam's voice starts to waver as he looks down and fiddles the itchy hospital sheets between his fingers. "Well when he wakes up you can give him the good news!" Sam's head rises from its sullen position as he realizes the gravity of what the doctor has just told him. "You mean" "Yep, a collogue of mine is going to come and check you out in about an hour, which means by today's end you will have your first baby pictures!" Sam's Smile looks like it could just about break his face in half when it disappeared from site. "Dean?" The doctor's facial expression changes as he starts to speak. "He is…" "Awake" a nurse said with a smile on her face as she proceeded to enter the room and check his vitals. The doctor then turns to Sam and asks "would you like to see him after I check him out?" Sam's answer was that of his face breaking smile returning.

**tbc...**

* * *

As always if you find a grammatical error please bring it to my attention. Otherwise please leave me comments and again flames with ignored and promptly deleted. Enjoy!!


	4. Babies!

Chapter 4 Disclaimer!! I own nothing accept the new characters!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay Dean, I am going to remove the breathing tube so I am going to need you to cough as I pull, k go." "Cough cough" "Good" "Water" Dean said in such a raspy voice that it made him sound like an 80 year old smoker. "Of course, nurse" Dean sipped on the water that was given to him and as he did he noticed one very important person was missing from the room. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked in an accusatory tone. "Calm down, he is fine now let me examine you and then he can come in." Dean is suspicious but decides he has no reason to doubt them and goes along with the doctor's orders. "Follow my finger if you would…. good you don't seem to have suffered any neurological deficits as a result of the trauma." "Good, Can I see Sam now?" "Yes of course I'll go see if I can catch him before the appointment so you can be there to!" "Wait, what appointment? Is Sam all right? Did you hurt him I swear if you lay one misguided hand on him I will…." Dr. Collins quickly cut him off right there. "No it's nothing like that, I assure you its really quite exciting news but you will have to wait for him to tell you himself!" With that Dean lay back down on the bed and waited excitedly for his Sammy.

NSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Knock, knock" "Hi Dr. Collins, how's Dean?" "He is on his way to a full recovery and is asking to see you." "Can I see him?" "Of course" the doctor says with a slight chuckle as if the answer is obvious. "How about we move him in here, that way he can be present for your appointment?" "That would be great doctor thanks." "Not a problem" as he turns to walk out of the room Sam calls him back to ask "How long will we have to be in here?" "I would like to keep you at least overnight. How long Dean is in here really depends on how fast he improves I'd say about a week maybe sooner." "Thanks for everything doctor." "Not a problem, Ill go get Dean now to make sure he is here in time."

NSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean!" "Sam! How are you feeling? Are you okay? What's wrong? I don't remember you getting hurt." "I didn't, I'm not, and yeah I'm okay better than okay actually." "What are you talking about?" "I'll leave you too talk, oh and Sam Dr. Miller should be here soon so hurry." Dr. Collins said as he walked out of the room. "Sam, what's going on?" "Come here." Sam said as he moved over so there was enough room for both of them on the bed. Dean did as asked and waited patiently for what Sammy, his lover had to tell him. "Give me your hand" again Dean complied although slightly confused as to why Sam would want his hand. Sam pressed it to where the tiny life was growing. Dean was puzzled by this action and waited for more information. " You know how I have been sick lately." Dean gives him a look that tells him to go on while leaving his hand where it was placed. "Well the reason for that is…"

NSNSNSNSNSNSN

"knock, knock" was all that was said as a young looking blonde women entered the room followed by a rather large machine. "Hi, I'm Dr. Patricia Miller now which one of you is Sam?" "I am" Sam answered meekly as if almost afraid. "Nice to meet you I'm Dean" he reaches out to shake her hand. "Yes the significant other, well let me be one of the first to offer my congratulations!" "Sam what is she talking about?" Dean said as he looked around the room as if just noticing the equipment she had brought with her. "Well Dean what I was trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant." Dean immediately looks at his hand and realizes why it was placed there and starts to tear up. "You mean we are going to be parents?" "Yeah Dean, we are." All Dean can do is wrap his arms around Sammy and lock him in a very passionate kiss not caring who else is in the room, as tears of joy start to stream down his face. Not knowing what to do Dr. Miller just stands there in stunned silence at the sudden display of affection. After several minutes unsure of what to do she clears her throat in hopes this will hurry things up. "Sorry" "oh no need to apologize really I just have other patients to see this afternoon that's all, so shall we get started." "By all means" they say in unison. "Alright lets start with how far along you think you are?" "I don't have any idea, it wasn't exactly a one time thing." Sam says with a devious grin, which prompts a small giggle from Dean. "That's alright when we do the ultrasound we can figure it out, now if you would be so kind as to lay down and pull up your gown so that we can get started." Sam does as instructed all the while holding onto Dean's hand with a death grip as a constant reminder that he is safe and alive. After feeling around on Sam's abdomen for what seemed like forever she instructed Dean to raise the head of the bed slightly just enough so that Sam could see the screen. "I am warning you this gel is going to be cold but you can wipe it off as soon as the exam is over." Sam nods in acknowledgement to what she has just said not fully comprehending. " Holy shit that's cold!" this exclamation of the obvious makes Dean laugh which earns a glare from Sam showing how displeased he is with this outburst. Okay lets take a look at this little one. Soon the room is filled with the sound of rapid thudding. "Those are your babies heart beats!" "Babies?"

**tbc…**

* * *

Comment please, flames will be ignored as always. Enjoy!!


	5. Your Joking?

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but the new characters and this particular story seeing as I am the author.**

I have been informed that in my last chapters telling who was speaking was rather difficult so I have done my best to remedy this situation by adding spaces between dialogue lines I hope this is satisfactory please let me know if there is anymore problems I will be happy to try and fix them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**"Your Joking?"**

After Dean picked his jaw up off the floor and seeing as how Sam was speechless, he asked what she meant by that.

"Just as it sounds, your having twins congratulations!"

"As in two, like 1+1=2, two."

"Yep" She said with a smile.

"You're joking right? Please tell me your joking!"

Sam just sat there in shocked silence while Dean was having a total meltdown starring off into space like a small child mesmerized by brightly colored candy. The next thing that was said made everyone look at dean and laugh so hard you would think they were about to blow.

"Are you sure its not just one really you know (making a gesture with his hands) big kid?"

Sam and Jaclyn look at each other then burst out laughing. Through her laughs she tried to tell Dean how ridiculous his question was but failed dismally due to lack of air from laughing so hard. At this Dean looks like a puppy that just got reprimanded by it's very pissed of owner, that combination of fear, anger and resentment being expressed only by the eyes and a few subtle changes in facial features.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks in all seriousness with a glare that could kill.

"Well if you understand.. the way this works (laughing).. everything about that statement."

"I'm sorry but I don't get the Joke." Dean makes a motion to get up when he is stopped by Sam's hand on his shoulder dean turns to face him

"Don't go it's not that big of a deal, so you don't know anything about this kind of stuff. We can learn together and I'll try not to laugh next time okay?"

"I was in shock, I know it was a stupid question but (sigh)… The point is I am happy it's just a lot of information to take in one sitting that's all."

"I know, and it's okay." Sam said while grabbing Dean's hand and squeezing.

During this touching moment they totally forgot that the doctor was there in the room waiting to finish the exam she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Both turning to look at her sheepishly with there cheeks a faint shade of pink. Sam laid back down to let her finish several minutes later she stopped turning around she said.

"Well everything looks good your right on track the babies are a little on the small side, but I think that has more to do with the fact that you have a naturally small frame than anything else. But we do need to watch it and you mister need to eat more."

"Will do doc." Dean said winking and giving a thumbs up in that oh so tantalizing way that's all him.

"Well now that that's settled I will need to see you about every three weeks to monitor your progress you can set up your next appointment before you leave the hospital. You will also need to start taking some prenatal vitamins because you cannot possibly eat all the vitamins, nutrients and calories they need to grow and don't be afraid of giving into your cravings either. You will need to eat plenty extra protein, fruit, vegetables and calcium but you also need lots of extra calories, remember you are feeding three people so get them wherever you can just don't go overboard on the sweets."

All the while Sam and Dean are listening attentively to every word she has to say, mentally etching it on their brains so as not to forget.

"Well I think that pretty much covers it, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will leave you my card and call me if you need anything nothing is to trivial."

"Umm…" Dean says looking rather shy and embarrassed raising his hand like a small child would at school. "Is it safe for us to umm…continue are regular activities?" he says tentatively while his face turns a rather embarrassing shade of pink.

The doctor looks at Dean not quite understanding him at first but when she studied his features noticing the child like demeanor she suddenly gets what he was meaning.

"Oh… Yes that is perfectly safe, as a matter of fact Sam will probably crave it."

"Maybe I'll finally be able to match your libido." Sam said with a smile and slight chuckle.

"Shut up, dude." Dean says very agitated, almost pouting.

"Now, now boys settle down no need for either of you to get worked up. You two need to get some rest I will come in tomorrow morning before you are discharged to give you some reading material and make your next appointment."

"Sounds good doc." Dean and Sam say in unison as Dean makes his way back to his own bed.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The minutes and hours of the afternoon soon wither away like rocks slowly eroded by water and time. The next thing Dean knew he was being awakened by the sound of rain and rolling thunder followed by the bright flash of lightning as it streamed through the window that sat at his bedside. He looked down to find Sam resting comfortably underneath his arm with his head placed ever so perfectly on Dean's chest. He remembered back to when they were little and it was just the two of them, because as usual John was on a hunt. Sam has hated thunderstorms as long as Dean can remember and he always let Sam crawl into his bed to comfort him so he could sleep. He doesn't know why they bother Sam so much and to tell the truth he doesn't think Sam knows either. But for now Dean is just happy to be holding his Sammy close like always, and drifting back to sleep he gently whispers.

"I am so lucky, I love you so much, all of you." As he places a kiss on Sam's head and a hand on the slight bulge that he has grown so protective of in the short time he has been aware of the tiny life's growing inside of the one he loves, so deeply he would give up his own life to make Sam's even a little bit better.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The next morning Sam and Dean awoke to a knock at the door and the red headed candy striper from before, followed by Dr. Collins.

"Hello Dean, Sam how are you feeling today?"

"Okay doc" Dean said with enthusiastic certainty.

Stretching Dean noticed a certain person missing from beneath his arm. Looking around the room noting the empty bed and the bathroom door being closed he was able to make a pretty accurate guess as to where Sam was. Amazed that he had managed to slither out from underneath and not wake him. Suddenly Dean realized where he should be and makes his way out of bed throwing off the sheets. Carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so as not to pull out any of his stitches. Knocking on the bathroom door all in the room wait for a response to let them know first that he was in there and second that he was okay.

"Sammy you in there?"

They receive an annoyed sounding grown in response.

"Can I come in?"

"As long as it's only you."

Dean could tell that he shouldn't push Sam on this one so he did the only thing he could, give in. So giving everyone including the doctor an apologetic look he crept around the edge of the door careful not to let anyone else see inside just in case Sam was in a compromising position. As was a common occurrence with hospital gowns, luckily Dean had snuck his Jeans out of the personal belongings bag from under the bed so that wasn't an issue for him.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling?"

Sam's only response was that of him turning his head slightly as it was resting on the cool white porcelain rim of the bowl so as Dean could see his pale drawn expression. Dean gasped, then quickly went to the sink to wet a cloth for Sam's head.

"Probably about as good as I look but it's worth it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just you being here helps, Thanks"

"No problem, I want to be with you every step of the way those are my kids in there too, and after all I am at least partially responsible for their existence. " Dean says with a smile and slight chuckle.

"Yeah partially" Sam says with a grin returning Dean's sentiment.

"You done puking yet the doc is waiting."

"Nice, I feel horrible and your cracking jokes."

"Just trying to make you feel better that's all, but seriously you done the doctor is waiting."

"Yeah I think so smart ass, can you help me up?"

"Sure" was all Dean said offering his hand to Sam.

Sam washed out his mouth with some cool water as Dean made his way out to meet the anxiously waiting doctor.

"He'll be out in a second, we can start while were waiting though I don't think he will mind."

"You might want to check with him about that sometimes being pregnant, especially in the first few months because of the hormones can make people act kind of crazy and they can get upset about anything and I'm talking hysterical just a suggestion."

"Talking from experience are we doc?"

"Yeah three kids"

"I didn't know that, thanks for the advice"

"Don't mention it."

"Don't mention what?" Sam said as he walked over to his bed to lie down.

"Nothing, lets get this over with"

Sam looks at Dean suspiciously but decides to let it go for now because he is tired and also is afraid that the burning feeling in the back of his throat wants to escape.

"So doc how long am I going to be here?"

Sam gives Dean a look that tells him to be patient and Dean returns that look with a sigh.

"You should be able to go home in a few days but you are healing well."

"Thanks doc and would you tell him not to worry about me so much."

"I could try but I don't think it will make a difference, I bet you always worry about him right?" Sam looks at Dean expectantly with a hint of aggravation seeping through ever so subtly.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts, why would you think that he would care any less about you?"

"Well when you put it like that I guess that's true but I don't want him to be under to much stress right now it could hurt the babies right?"

"Theoretically yes, but that type of stress usually isn't harmful to the developing fetus's unless it gets excessive. But in this case I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thanks doc, I'm just worried I want all of them to be okay."

"I know but if you put yourself under to much pressure its not good for anyone either. Well I will be around later to check on you, glad I could be of help."

NSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

A knock on the door was all that was heard before Dr. Miller entered the room with a smile on her face and an arm full of charts and papers one of which was presumably his.

"Hey Sam how are you felling this morning?"

"About as good as can be expected I suppose."

"Well the morning sickness usually goes away by the second trimester but it can be hell and don't think that it being called "morning sickness" fool you it can be at anytime of the day or night. Oh and here is some of that information I was talking about it is just a few things about what to expect, some stuff that might help with the morning sickness and a few other things."

"Thanks" was all they said as their eyes went big at all the information she handed them.

"No problem that's what I'm here for."

"How far along am I exactly?"

"I didn't tell you yesterday?"

Dean and Sam just look at each other while shaking there heads to the negative in unison.

"Oh my I'm so scatterbrained I feel terrible let me look at your chart and we'll see okay, again I'm so sorry I just have a lot on my mind and I know that's not a good excuse but there is just so much going on right now it's…" she said while rifling through the papers frantically before Sam cut her off.

"Whoa, calm down it's okay if anybody could understand what you're going through it would be me and Dean. So just take it easy no need to get all worked up not a big deal just take a deep breath and relax."

"You're too kind it's just, oh here it is you are due …"

TBC…

* * *

As always flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome as well as if you have spotted any grammatical mistakes I have not, please bring them to my attention it would be greatly appreciated. I apologize for taking so long to upload but my best friend came into town and I have had very little free time to write in hopefully I will be able to write and upload the next chapter faster due to the fact that she is now helping me with ideas and to proof read the new chapters. Thank you for your patience and please comment I would appreciate it.


	6. Sammy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new characters which were inspired by my best friend, Don't Sue!!**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Quick Recap**__**: "You're too kind its just, oh here it is you are due…"**_

"As I was saying you're due sometime mid May, which means you conceived around august ninth does that make sense?"

"Only if you count what we did in the hot tub, the shower, and on the coffee table we are probably never going to use again…or are we?" Dean whispers just loud enough for Sam to hear.

At this Sam bites his lip while lowering his head to hide that ever so familiar warm feeling accompanied by the distinguished rose color creeping back into his normally pail cheeks.

"Sshh…" Sam says giving Dean a rather hard nudge.

Due to his momentary lapse in memory having forgotten that Dean is still recovering from the injuries he sustained. Dean lets a pained moan escape his lips as he places a hand across his torso obviously in excruciating pain. Sam watches helplessly as blood begins to seep through and soak several of the sterile dressing placed on Dean's bare chest.

"Dean! I didn't mean to… I swear I just forgot… I am such a horrible evil monster of a person" Sam begins to sob uncontrollably feeling terrible for what he has unintentionally done to Dean.

Dean puts his hand up as a sign for Sam to stop talking and wait for him to recover from the initial shock and wave of pain.

"Sammy stop, you're not a horrible person or any of those other preposterous things you just said. You made a mistake its not like you meant to hurt me right?" Sam shakes his head in confirmation of what Dean already knew.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure that the doctors here can take care of me." Dean begins to stand in a misguided attempt to make it to his bed so that the doctors can repair the damage that was done.

"Whoa there, let me help you" Dr. Miller says watching Dean start to sway on his feet most likely from the blood loss.

"I got it" Is all he says as he pushes her away stumbling to his bed

"Dean let her help you… please" Sam says with the pleading puppy dog eyes

"Alright if it will make you feel better" Dean says as he rolls his eyes or at least tries to but almost falls in the process.

Dr. Miller pushes the button at the side of Sam's bed letting the nurse's station know she needs help, and then proceeds quickly to Dean's side. She could tell he was trying to act tough and like he wasn't hurting though he was badly, most likely because he didn't want Sam knowing how badly he did hurt him. Though Sam knew but never let on that he did, Dean was always like this ALWAYS ever since they were kids he would pretend he didn't hurt but Sam heard the crying in the middle of the night and the bloody towels he'd leave behind. Sam never said anything to Dean because he knew that that's what Dean needed the protection he thought that gave Sam by doing it. One thing he did wish was that Dean would feel able to show his vulnerable side at least to him occasionally, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

**NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"You paged me… oh my I'll go get a suture kit and another doctor… be right back!"

"Thank you, and hurry" Dr. Miller called over her shoulder as she was helping Dean into the bed while simultaneously grabbing some gauze out of the drawer to try and staunch the bleeding somewhat until help arrived.

"Can I help?" Sam said as he was swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"No I can handle it, not to mention I think it would be best if you stayed in bed for awhile."

"I feel fine I just have a bad headache that's all"

"Sammy stay there!" Dean said in his you better listen or there will be some serious consequences voice.

"Okay Dean, I'm getting back into bed just calm down"

"Sam its okay really, I got it." Sam while still worried complies with both their wishes and gets back into bed to lie down.

"I came as soon as I heard" Dr. Collins says as he enters the room

"He ripped out some of the staples and stitches I haven't had a chance to look at how bad I have been trying to slow the bleeding as much as I could."

"Alright (sigh) lets take a look at the damage. Doesn't look that bad actually seems worse than it is, a couple of minutes and you will be as good as new!"

Sam sighs in relief, and begins to rest a little easier while rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to relieve the throbbing pain in is head.

**NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Now that Dr. Collins is here I can go back to examining you. Lets start by taking your temperature and blood pressure." Several seconds later she says

"Your temperature is normal but your blood pressure is elevated. Now that's probably from the "excitement" that just happened but even that combined with the pain from your headache it should not be this high. That's definitely something we have to watch and I will take it again in a few hours but it looks like you may not be getting out of here as soon as we thought, sorry."

"Is it dangerous for them." Sam says as he looks down quickly then back at her

"At this level no, but it can be dangerous if it persists. We just need to watch it for now don't worry."

"Okay thanks doc"

"Oh and by the way that headache your having is perfectly normal and you will probably be getting them for the majority of your first trimester, it has to do with your body adjusting to the hormones and excess blood volume, nothing to worry about. However if they are accompanied by blurry vision, sudden weight gain, pain in the upper right abdomen or swelling an your hands and face then you need to contact me right away. But other than that you should try to resolve the headaches with natural remedies like warm baths and massage but if that doesn't help I can prescribe you some acetomenaphine you just have to be careful with taking any medications now and also no alcohol."

"I drank while I've been pregnant but I didn't know I was, will that hurt them?"

"I highly doubt it they look great right now we probably would have seen signs if it had, as long as you don't drink or smoke and take good care of yourself I think they will be fine." Sam looks incredibly relived compared to a second ago.

**NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Sammy… what did she say you look worried I couldn't hear?"

"My blood pressure is elevated nothing serious right now but we need to watch it…" debating on whether or not to tell him the other part when Dean took that choice away.

"What about them are they okay is it dangerous?"

"Yeah they are fine, she said it could be a problem in the future if it continues but not right now. It just needs to be watched and to keep my stress level down that's all"

"Yeah that's going to be easy" Dean says with a chuckle then turns his attention back to the doctor who was re-stitching his wounds. "You almost done there doc? There are some more important matters I need to attend to right now."

"Dean, Be patient… please" Dean sighs at Sam's remark but decides to try and be patient for once, for Sam.

"Just let me dress your wounds with sterile bandages and your done."

"Thanks Doc"

**NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Unfortunately, this is a set back and you will have to stay here a little bit longer because of the so to speak fresh wounds but mostly because of the blood loss, I am sorry but its necessary for a proper recovery."

Sam mouths "I'm so sorry" with watery eyes in Dean's direction, he nods in understanding but is definitely not happy about staying here any longer. Sam sees the frustration and anger that is plaguing Dean. He turns over to try and hide the tears falling from his eyes but Dean can sense that Sam is hurting and cant wait till the doctor is finished so he can hold him in his arms to try and comfort him to make it better. But right now all he can do is talk to him.

"Hey Sammy you all right over there?"

"I'm fine!" Sam says while trying to hide the fact he was so upset over everything and feels so guilty.

"Sammy, don't lie to me I know you better than that!" Sam is silent

Finally the doctor finishes and Dean is aloud to get up as long as he is careful with his movements. He nudges Sam to let him know he's there, Sam moves over so that Dean can slide in behind him. Dean pulls Sam on to his lap and wraps him in his arms while simultaneously kissing and whipping the tears away.

"What's the matter, why are you crying? I'm fine and the babies are fine."

"I know but I hurt you, its my fault your going to have to be here longer and I know how much you hate it!"

"Sammy its okay, I am more concerned about you right now."

"I'm okay Dean, really. I just I don't know what came over me I guess, I just got overwhelmed with everything that just happened worrying about you and them."

"Well okay, but I'm going to hold you for a little while longer you may not need it but I do. I miss the contact every night" They both smile.

"Me too, I feel so safe in your arms."

**NSNSNSNSNSNS**

During this touching display both had forgotten about there being anybody else in the room.

"Well I will come check on you later, to see how your blood pressure is to determine whether you can go home today or not. So until then good-bye."

Dean and Sam both feel very embarrassed that they didn't notice her sooner, but laugh at the situation nonetheless.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

*KISS*

"Sammy are you okay, Sammy come on stop playing, SAMMY! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!

**Tbc…**

* * *

I will try to write and edit the next chapter as quickly as I can to get it posted. Please leave me comments, as usual all flames and general rude comments will be ignored and deleted. However any helpful comments such as grammatical or anyway I could improve my story I would appreciate them and take whatever is said into advisement. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it!!


	7. Bobby,I cant lose him

I have no idea why I wrote the story like this with the drama but it just seems to be right for the way there lives are, but they usually get a happy ending. *hint, hint*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new characters that were inspired by best friend so, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 7**

**Quick Recap: "Sammy are you okay, Sammy come on quite playing, SAMMY!!…I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"**

"What is it?"

"Get Dr. Miller and hurry!"

NSNSNSNSNSNS

"What's going on?" Dr. Miller says as she hurriedly enters the room noticing Dean's panicked expression.

"Sammy we were, and then he just, went limp and was unconscious."

"I am going to need you to move so I can lay him down flat." Dean nods and moves as quickly as he can off the bed.

"Nurse"

"What do you need?"

"Get some help in here now!" The nurse nods in understanding and quickly hurries out of the room.

"What is it, what's wrong with him?" Dean shouts angrily at the doctor as a bunch of people flood the room with large equipment.

"Sir, I am going to need you to step back and give us some room to work." After that Dean is shoved back behind the curtain, out of touch with what was going on with his Sammy.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean is frantically waiting to hear how his Sammy is. He is trying to be patient but part of him wants to burst through right in the middle of all the commotion and demand to know what's going on. Not that that would be hard considering there is only a curtain in between them but Dean doesn't want to accidentally startle someone and cause them to hurt themselves, Sam or him. His wounds were now seeping because of the rise in his heart rate but it was no matter at least not to him there were more important things to deal with. Like deciding to wait was one of the hardest decisions he had had to make in his life thus far. He is completely and utterly panicking like never before in his life the one person he loves more than anything who is carrying his children could be dieing right next to him and he wouldn't know. That terrifies him he couldn't live without Sam its just not feasible its more than that its insanity. Hearing those words would kill him in every sense of the word. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the commotion had quieted and there was now a doctor standing in front of him.

"Dean, would you come into the hallway with me please?"

NSNSNSNSNSNS

"Of course, how is he? Is he alive? How are the babies? Can I see him?"

"In a moment, but I need to talk to you first. Has Sam been eating?"

"No hardly anything, he has been so sick. Why?"

"Does he take any vitamins or other meds?"

"Not that I know of, just tell me what's going on with him!"

"He has developed a condition called Hyperemesis Graviarum. This condition can be life threatening if not treated." Dean's face turns pale white in an instant.

"What is it? What can we do?"

"It's a condition during pregnancy where excessive vomiting or nausea that causes someone to not eat results in dehydration, malnutrition, and weight loss. Sam was not getting enough calories and nutrients to sustain him. His electrolytes were so low they were causing his heart to beat irregular his brain wasn't getting enough oxygenated blood and that caused him to …"

"To what!?"

"To lapse into a coma" Dean looks horrified and on the verge of tears.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean is trying his best to not let the tears fall to be strong like he needs to be right now, but he breaks down and tears fall.

"Luckily he was here when his levels hit rock bottom we were able to give him fluids, electrolytes and some vitamins." By the time she finishes the sentence Dean's face is in his hands so she almost doesn't hear what he asks.

"Will he come out of it? And if he does will he be the same? Will he even remember me?" Dean faces Dr. Miller to wait for an answer. She is doing her best to try comfort him.

"I don't know, hopefully soon we will see some sign of improvement that will tell us. Normally we catch this sooner but I have not had much time to talk with him about anything. We did take blood but unfortunately the lab is slow in processing because we are severely understaffed due to the fact that we must keep this place a secret from the general public. I know that that is no excuse for this happening and believe me I am as sorry as I can possibly be." She is rambling on while tears are streaming rapidly down her face, Dean can tell she is truly sorry as well as very worried for Sam.

"And the babies how are they?"

"I'm afraid that's all the information I have for right now. It's a waiting game, a completely aggravating and tedious waiting game."

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Bobby frantically pulls into the hospital parking lot seeing the impala parked around the corner he pulls in next to it. He then searches the parking lot for any trace of John with no such luck. Bobby gets out of his car becoming increasingly worried as he studies the impala's interior finding the blood that has not yet been cleaned up. He knows Dean would never leave his baby in that condition if he could help it. Rushing into the hospital thankfully seeing a familiar face to comfort him.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Bobby Singer, how are you?"

"Where are the boys?"

"No hi, how are you?"

"Sorry for being kind of short with you, I have been driving all night. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone, I am just so gosh dang worried."

"I understand, come with me I'll take you to them."

"Thanks"

As they are walking down the hallway Bobby sees Dean sobbing on a doctors shoulder and starts running towards them fearing the worst.

"Dean, what happened? What's going on? Where's Sam?" Dean turns to look at who is speaking and seeing Bobby fills him with hope and sadness.

He doesn't relish the thought of telling him what's going on. Especially because he feels its his fault, for not paying enough attention to see what was going on with Sammy for not forcing him to eat for not taking good enough care of him. Bobby sees Dean's puffy eyes and instantly becomes terrified, Dean latches onto Bobby the moment he gets close enough.

"Bobby" Dean says muffled into bobby's shoulder which I becoming wet with both tears and blood from his seeping wounds.

"Dean what happened? Where's Sam?" Dean grips bobby even harder at the mention of Sam's name.

"How did you know we were here?"

"The lady at the front desk is an old friend of mine as soon as you two came in she called and told me that you were brought in after an attack and that Sam collapsed shortly there after, but that's all she could tell me over the phone."

"Oh Bobby its all my fault I should have taken better care of him."

"Slow down start at the beginning, what happened?" letting go of Bobby Dean starts to tell the tale of how they ended up where they are now.

"Sam wasn't feeling very well so I lied down with him and ended up falling asleep, I woke up and went to get some water when I saw there was a demon I started fighting him like usual but I guess Sammy woke up some time in the middle of it and the next thing I know Sam is calling my name. I told him to stay out of it but you know Sam, I got distracted trying to make him listen. The next thing I remember is waking up on the floor in a lot of pain with Sam trying to get me up, he must have taken care of it. He helped me to the car and the next thing I remember is waking up here with a tube down my throat."

"You seem to be okay, but where's Sam?"

"I'm am okay, but Sam he…"

"He what Dean, talk to me?'

"He's in a coma and its all my fault!" Dean lowers his head trying to hide his face

"WHY, WHAT HAPPENED BOY! Spit it out!"

Dean takes a deep breath trying to find the strength to tell Bobby some of the worst and some of the best news Dean has received in his life.

"I should have paid more attention, made him eat more, noticed sooner!" Dean starts muttering to himself incoherently.

"Hey, Dean look at me!" Bobby pulls Dean's face level with his to try and snap him out of it. "What happened?"

"He's pregnant, and something about nutrients and stuff he wasn't eating enough and, and his heart wasn't beating right he wasn't getting enough oxygen and he."

"He what?"

"He… might not make it! I can't lose him bobby I just, can't." Dean collapses in Bobby's arms.

When Bobby finally is able to comprehend what Dean has said, he goes to a place in his mind where everyone and everything else melts away and there is just sheer terror and panic left.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

John finally arrives after a very long drive and sees that curiously enough Bobby is already there. John hurries to the entrance completely puzzled as to why his old friend did not call him as was planned.

"My boys are here, Winchester. How are they?"

"Come with me." As they round the corner he sees both Bobby and Dean, starting to jog towards them he begins to hear Dean's sobbing and takes off running.

"Dean, are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? Where's Sam?" John says as he looks around frantically for his youngest. Bobby gives John a blank apologetic look that tells him just how serious the situation is.

"I'll be fine it's Sam. I'm sorry dad I let you down." Dean sits on a bench near by.

"I'm sure you did your best son."

"That's not good enough, my most important job and I failed."

"Dean! What happened?"

"Sam is…"

"Is what?"

"Carrying your grand child." Dean can't speak so bobby does it for him.

"Why do you guys look so upset, that's good news right?"

Dean finally pulls himself together enough to talk to his father from his seated position.

"Children actually." Bobby and john both look at each other then at Dean surprised by this news.

"He developed a condition called Hyperemesis Graviarum. It has something to do with him not getting enough vitamins or anything from not eating and being sick. His heart slowed down because of it, and his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen now he's in a coma. The doctor doesn't know if he will come out of it, and if he does what kind of damage has been done." silent tears are forming in John's eyes, he is not only sad for Sam but for Dean as well. He knows how it feels to loose your other half and to blame yourself endlessly. He knows he wasn't the best father he could have been, because of this fact, and doesn't want dean to go down that same road.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known, I should have taken better care of him." John does his best to be strong right now, for both his boys.

TBC…

Please comment, constructive criticism is always welcome flames or rude comments are not and will be deleted and forgotten. Feel free to message me on what you think should happen next, the baby's sexes or anything, hope you enjoy!!


	8. Sammy,Sammy can you hear me?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters which were inspired By my best friend. DON'T SUE!!!**_

I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have been incredibly busy with the holidays and life in general. I will do my best to not wait so long for the next chapter thanks for being patient and for reading!

_**CHAPTER 8**_

John didn't know what to say to his son so he just sat holding him tight while Bobby snuck off to have a more in depth conversation about Sam with the doctor.

"I know, I know" John whispered in Dean's ear trying to comfort his almost hysterical son. Of course Dean's hysterical is more like a normal persons holy shit this is serious. He doesn't show his emotions to anyone he never has, and that is what terrifies john the most, for him to break down like this takes a lot.

"Dad I let you down, I let Sam down… I am so sorry" was all Dean could get out before he once again was overwhelmed and his body shook with grief.

"No you didn't Dean…you can't think that way… I know you did everything in your power just like you always do and always have to protect and care for Sammy. Dean listen to me please look me in the eyes I have to know your listening." Dean complied begrudgingly he hated anyone seeing him like this.

"We have to be strong not only for Sam but for your children."

"B...but…what if he…and the…I couldn't imagine…I just " That was all Dean got out before his dad cut him off, pulled him close and took his chin in his worn calloused hands that come from many years of being a hunter along with crooked fingers, scars etc…

"Listen to me we can not think like that ok, all we can do now is wait and see"

"I just feel so helpless, I hate it!" At this Dean proceeds to stand and pound his fists against the wall they were leaning against. Dean stands but stumbles before reaching his goal luckily John sees this and is able to intervene before anything disastrous happens.

"I know son, I know lets get you back in bed." John takes Dean's arm leading him back into the room where Sam lays almost lifeless hooked up to so many machines he could almost pass for a cyborge.

John is filled with despair and heartbreak, his family had already been torn apart once when it was barely getting started and it had taken him so long to put the pieces back together. If Sam died, holding what little family he has left together would be impossible. Dean would die, sure he would still be breathing and his heart though shattered would still be beating but for all intensive purposes he would be very much dead. He would never recover continually broken, empty, and incomplete. John knew what that felt like and didn't want his son to experience it. He would do anything to make sure that didn't happen, ANYTHING.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Meanwhile bobby was off clarifying exactly what was going on with the boys and he truly learned how grave the outlook was.

"Dean is stable for now but his wounds were extensive, Sam… is in critical condition he's young doesn't have any other major health conditions my hopes are high for a meaningful recovery but only time will tell, what the future holds for all of them."

"What about the babies?" Bobby was running hands over his face trying to disguise the tears and failing miserably.

"As I said only time will tell, Dr. Miller is going to do another ultrasound in the morning we will know more then, I am sorry." Was all she said before placing a reassuring hand on bobby's shoulder and walking away. He stood there in silence for a long time trying to comprehend all that was just said, before turning and walking back down the hallway towards where John and Dean were. He approached the rubble that was for all intensive purposes his family, looking defeated and feeling agonizingly helpless.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The night past slowly for John and bobby, Dean had finally succumb to exhaustion and all that was left to do was wait. They took turns watching over the boys while one went to stretch their legs, get coffee or raid the vending machines the other stayed behind to be there in the unlikely event one of the two should wake up.

By the end of the night both Bobby and John were slumped over in chairs sound asleep.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSSadly only three were awoken by the entrance of Dr. Miller she greeted them with the usual how do you do's and all simply shrugged in response too tense to utter a single word as if it would somehow jinx the outcome. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as she set up the equipment.

"So is everyone ready?" they nodded to the affirmative and she proceeded to squirt the gel on Sam's lower abdomen, smearing it around with the probe before she turned back to the screen that would determine the future of the next generation of Winchesters.

"So doc?" John didn't have to wait long for an answer, soon the room was filled with a whooshing sound.

"Just fine, thriving infact." She said as she turned towards them with a grin on her face. Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until the room started to spin.

"Would you like to see your children Dean?" Dean nods walking slow to look over her shoulder so as to not fall over. She pointed out there heads fingers and toes, then asked

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"You can tell, already?" she nodded and snickered at his surprised expression, Dean turned his head to look at his dad and Bobby the question evident in his eyes. Both looked slightly confused as to what they were supposed to say to him, finally John spoke.

"It's up to you, son"

"I want to know" Dean says with conviction.

"One of each! And they are both in great health for the time being."

"What do you mean by 'for the time being'?"

"Well, in short Sam needs nutrients to sustain him and the twins need a lot too, while he is in a coma we have to feed him intravenously through that tube in his nose called a nasogastric tube. We can only supplement so much of what they need and if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid the odds of the twins surviving are not good." Dean is positively horrified and feels like his heart has just been torn out of his chest while still beating. Dean has the sensation of falling and his Dad yelling but then nothing.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean wakes up with a splitting headache and looks out the window to find that it was dark outside. Noticing Bobby sleeping splayed out in the chair at the foot of the bed. Dean, not wanting to disturb him decided to go get someone instead of just pushing the button like he should have. Upon standing he finds it difficult and collapses miserably onto Sam's bed. What Dean didn't know was that he had been kept in a medically induced coma for the past week and a half. This was due to the fact Dean's wounds had reopened when he passed out, they needed to heal and since Dean wouldn't stay down long enough to let that happen they needed to make him. Sam's legs stirred and instantly Dean forgot everything else to focus on Sam.

"SAMMY…Sammy can you hear me?"

"(Groan, sigh)… Yeah, what's up?" Sam said sleepily while stretching and rubbing his eyes.

When Sam finally looked at Dean he had tears in his eyes and a smile that looked like it might break his face in half.

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored and I will try to update A.S.A.P.


	9. nice to see you too

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters, which were inspired by my best friend. DON'T SUE!!!

I apologize for the delay I have had really bad writers block so please bare with me and, any suggestions for the story line would be greatly appreciated!!

Hope you enjoy the chapter let me know!!

Chapter 9

"Good to see you too Dean, now if you don't mind I can't breath and I don't think your children would appreciate being deprived of oxygen either so…"

"Yeah, sorry of course I am just so *kiss * happy to see the color of your eyes again!"

"It's good to see you too, feel any better?"

"Me, how do you feel you're the one who has been in a coma?"

"Yeah but I'm not the only one who's been out of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently you wouldn't stay down long enough for your wounds to heal so they put you in a medically induced coma for about a week. You have some explaining to do."

"Really? Sam shakes his head to the affirmative slightly amused at Dean's disbelieving expression.

"Can you blame me? I was so worried about the three of you." Dean said as he placed a gentle kiss to Sam's mid-section

"No, but did you ever think that by taking care of yourself you were helping us?" Dean gives him a look as though he had just grown three heads or something.

"Dean, I woke up to find you in a coma how do you think that made me feel"

"I don't know"

"Dean I felt responsible, I if I had taken better care of myself then none of this would have happened." Dean seemed enraged by this statement

"Sam don't you blame yourself for any of this, me getting hurt is not your fault and if I would have paid better attention to your needs you wouldn't have ended up in the coma its my fault, not yours got it?" Sam extremely frustrated by Dean being Dean rolls over to try and calm down.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"You always do this Dean, not everything is your fault or even within your control. Let me help you with this you don't have to do it by yourself. Dean, I love you" Sam places a dominant kiss to Dean's lips.

"I love you too, it's just so hard for me you know that."

"I know" They share another kiss before Bobby walks in to see what all of the ruckus is about.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

"Dean, your awake." Shock evident in Bobby's eyes

"Hey Bobby, nice to see you too."

"I'll get a nurse or something." He walks out of the room to do just that.

Dean looks back towards Sam

"So do you know about them?" Dean's eyes travel down to Sam's midsection and then back up to meet his gaze.

"They are fine."

"That's great, but I was actually talking about the sex?"

"Yeah I know, don't you?"

"Yeah, you know me I couldn't wait, I'm way to impatient." Dean shrugs and then shares a small laugh with his Sammy before the doctor and bobby enter the room.

"So how's everybody feeling this morning?" asked Dr. Collins

"Better" both answered in unison

"That's good to hear, Dean can you get onto your bed so I can examine you please." Dean shakes his head to the affirmative and proceeds to stand. Bobby grabs him under his arm to help; Dean shrugs him off and almost falls as a result.

"Get off me! I got it" Dean yells, Bobby throws his hands up in defeat and backs off just far enough that he could catch him if the need arises.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"You seem to be healing well." Dean nods then proceeds to go back and sit with Sam.

"However, that doesn't mean you don't need your rest."

"I got it doc" Sam gives Dean a look that tells him to take it seriously or he will make him pay in a way only he can. Dean responds to this by rolling his eyes as he carefully makes his way over to the chair next to his Sam.

"Well everything seems fine so I'll leave you all to catch up"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"So what's been going on and whose bright idea was it to put me in a coma?"

Except for Sam everyone in the room decided that the floor was extraordinarily interesting. Dean waited expectantly for an answer.

John decides to be brave and answer his sons "Dr. Collins"

Bobby decides it's his turn to face the music "Be fare John, we all agreed that it was for the best."

Sam tries to reason with Dean "Dean they did a good thing you are almost completely healed and we get to go home tomorrow because of that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"Dean its okay, you need to focus on the fact that we are all okay." Dean just smiles in response

John and Bobby know that Dean is thankful for the decision they made even though he will never admit it.

"When did you wake up?"

"Four days ago"

"And they are letting you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, Dean I'm fine there is no reason for me to stay here any longer."

"Fine, but you aren't hunting anymore."

"Dean, there are people that need our help and that doesn't stop just because we are bringing two new lives into this world."

"Sammy!"

"Dean, you know I'm right," Sam practically yells trying to get Dean to listen finally excepting defeat he decides to lay down some ground rules.

"Fine but there will be days off and we will take other precautions to ensure your safety." Sam was about to argue but Dean gave him the say anything and I'll slap you so hard you'll wish you were dead look, so he quickly shut his mouth and just nodded in agreement.

Understandably tired after past weeks events Bobby and John leave shortly there after to head for Bobby's house to get some rest before Sam and Dean are released, as they will be staying at Bobby's for awhile until they are fully recovered.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean was signing the discharge papers while Sam was getting dressed. He was oblivious as to why Sam was taking so long to get dressed.

IN THE ROOM

Sam was lying on the bed trying to get his pants to button unsuccessfully when Dr. Miller walked in.

"I'd suggest you stop fighting with those jeans and get bigger ones."

"You're probably right" Sam said as he pulled his shirt down to try and hide the fact that his pants no longer button.

"How are you feeling Mr. Winchester?"

"Tired, a little nauseous but good"

"That's normal, I am writing you two prescriptions one is for pre-natal vitamins and the is some anti-vomiting medication that should ease the morning sickness and prevent this from happening again."

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too" said Dean as he entered the room looking very anxious to leave. She ripped the prescriptions off of the pad and handed them to Dean.

"Both of you need to take it easy for awhile, but you'll be as good as new in no time"

"I'll make sure of that" Dean said confidently

"I'm sure you will Dean, but you need your rest as well if you don't heal you will be no help to anyone. Sam remember I need to see you every month so don't forget to make an appointment on your way out." both nodded in understanding.

"Already done" Dean said proudly as the doctor exited the room with a wave and a kind smile.

A nurse came into the room with a wheel chair Dean tilted his head in appreciation the nurse giggled then left.

"Your chariot awaits" Dean says as he walks over to an exasperated Sam who smacks him on the head when Dean bends over to pick him up off of the bed.

"Hey what was that for?" Dean says giving Sam his best "hurt" look

"I can walk just fine Dean, I'm not an invalid" Sam said plopping himself down in to the wheelchair he was just too tired to argue.

"Sorry, hospital policy" Dean says with a cheesy grin

"Yeah I'm sure, and how did you get out of this so called "policy" huh?" Sam says as Dean comes around to release the breaks so they can leave.

"Ehh *shrug*…its not important." Sam just shakes his head and laughs under his breath as Dean wheels him out to the impala.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Wow" was all that Dean said as he examined the impala

"Is that all my blood? That's going to stain"

"Sorry I was more concerned about the whole you bleeding to death in the front seat thing then the upholstery of the impala Dean."

"Its alright at least now I have a project to do while your recovering." Sam gets up to get into the car

"Don't you mean while WE are recovering?"

"Whatever, I'm fine" Sam just roles his eyes at this comment and proceeds to buckle himself in.

Halfway to Bobby's Sam was fast asleep and drooling all over the passenger side window of the impala, but Dean didn't have the heart to wake him so he pulled over and moved Sam to the backseat where he thought that he would be more comfortable. After getting Sam situated and figuring out how to buckle him in lying down, Dean continued on towards Bobby's. When he got there however something was amiss his fathers' car wasn't there. Dean pulls out his phone and dials his dads cell but receives no answer. He decides to leave Sam in the car and go investigate the house before bringing him inside. He opens the door letting his sawed off shot gun lead the way, noticing the salt line has been messed with he proceeds with caution. Into the living room where he finds….

Tbc.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and as always flames will be ignored constructive criticism is welcome and I will try to get the next chapter up soon but am extraordinarily busy as well as having writers block. Any suggestions for the story would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


	10. Let me tell ya

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters, which were inspired by my best friend. DON'T SUE!!!

I am so so so sorry for it taking me so long to update I have been so busy and have had severe writers block along with my computer having problems. Possible OOC

Chapter 10

_Recap: _

When he got there however something was amiss his fathers' car wasn't there. Dean pulls out his phone and dials his dads cell but receives no answer. He decides to leave Sam in the car and go investigate the house before bringing him inside. He opens the door letting his sawed off shot gun lead the way, noticing the salt line has been messed with he proceeds with caution. Into the living room where he finds….

His father coming around the corner looking a little haggard but no more then usual after a scuffle.

"Dean, where's Sam?"

"He's fine, asleep in the impala. What's going on?"

"We got here and found some demons in the house, the usual ensued nothing me and Bobby couldn't handle"

"What did they want?"

"To know…" John groans a little s he eases himself onto the couch

"To know what!?"

"Where you and Sam were" Dean is instantly enraged by the thought of someone coming after his family and takes off running

"Sam! … Sammy!" the next thing Sam knows he is being rudely awakened by Dean's frantic screams instantly awake he sits up so fast he bangs his head on the roof of the car door and yelps more with shock then pain falling back down to the seat.

"Dean!" he all but rips the car door off

"Sammy are you ok?" he sits up rubbing the now forming bump and stares at Dean intently

"Yeah fine what's going on?" Dean contemplates not telling Sam the truth but immediately decides against

"I wanted to make sure you were ok dad and Bobby were attacked when they got here, some demons looking for us" Sam is unsettled by this but tries not to show the alarm in his features, however Dean knowing Sam better then he probably knows himself does notice.

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, you know them" Dean says with his trademark smirk attempting to comfort Sam

"What did they want?" At this Dean hesitates

"Us" Sam's face instantly pales

_NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS_

Meanwhile back inside Bobby was just making his way into the living room where john was half asleep on the couch. With a loud sign he lowered himself into the awaiting armchair having just renewed the salt lines.

"Dean and Sam are outside" John said from his place on the couch without opening his eyes which made Bobby nearly jump out of his own skin

"Jesus, John you scared me half to death." At this john just gave a small chuckle

"How are they?"

"Well Sam was asleep although with Dean's screaming I doubt he still is, and the last time I saw Dean he was making a mad dash towards the impala to check on Sam"

"Did you tell them?"

"I didn't have a choice how else was I going to explain the broken salt lines and blood on the floor"

"Ohh…poor Sam he will be lucky if Dean lets him out of his sight for more then 10 seconds"

"Yeah" both share a small laugh before the topic of there conversation makes an appearance

"What's so funny?" Dean asks glaring daggers at them both

"Nothing son"

"Uh-ha" Dean is skeptical but decides to let it go and focus on the task at hand, moving their stuff into the guest room and then sleeping for 10 years.

"Hey Dad, Bobby" says Sam as he enters the room not to far behind Dean

"Hey Sam how are ya boy?" asks Bobby

"Tired and have a slight headache from the rude awakening but good, you?" Dean glances sympathetically back at Sam

"Sore but good" Sam nods and proceeds to take a seat next to his dad

"Hey Bobby, which room is ours?"

"Third door on your left" Dean nods and sets up the stairs

"I am going to go set this stuff down in the room then its bed time" Sam lets out a sigh from his position on the couch with his head all the way back. Even though his eyes are closed Sam can feel the glare Dean is giving him, in return Sam gives Dean a thumbs up. He patiently waits for the sound of Dean's retreating footsteps before lifting his head up leaning over and placing it in his hand with a big sigh.

"Easy Sam, he just wants the best for you. All of you" Says John before placing a reassuring hand on Sam's back

"I know"

"He loves you, you know. We all do"

"I know that, its just a little over kill is all" John and Bobby both chuckle under there breath at this.

"It's not funny" John sighs

"No it's not, but he is just trying to keep you safe and healthy the only way he knows how. He would rather die then let anything happen to you." At this Sam relents and resumes his original position with his head against the back of the couch. Moment later he hears Dean's footsteps as he descends the stairs. Gets up to meet him knowing he wouldn't be able to change Dean's mind at least not tonight and says goodnight to his father and Bobby. It was probably a good thing that Dean is mandating bedtime; after all he was getting tired and wouldn't mind feeling the warmth and comfort that Dean's arms bring. Sam trudged up the stairs making him realize just how tired he was with Dean following closely behind. Dean loved following Sam for the sole purpose of getting to stare at his amazing butt the entire way there. They reached the top of the stairs and Sam was about to turn the corner when he felt himself being lifted bridal style.

"Dean I can walk you know"

"I know but I like carrying you it wont be to long before I wont be able to anymore" Dean gave one of his signature grins and received a smack to the head

"Hey what was that for?"

"You know DAMN well what for!" Dean just laughs this off and starts heading towards there room

"You can put me down now"

"Not a chance" Sam finally just gives in and enjoys the ride closing his eyes and laying his head against Dean's chest carefully so as to not disturb his still healing wounds. A soft smile graces Dean's lips as he presses a kiss to Sam's forehead, moments later his shirt is being tugged at by the giant 3 year old in his arms. When he looked down his lips were instantly assaulted by a passionate kiss but it was not long before Dean's neck began to protest the awkward position mandated for the kiss to be sustained a small noise of discontent was made by both as they were forced to part. Unfortunately Dean had forgot to stop walking during this time and ran straight into the doorframe of their room making both topple to the floor. The collision had happened at just the right moment so that when they hit there foreheads had knocked against each other. Sam was on top of Dean and both were on the floor laughing like mad men when Bobby came up the stairs covering his eyes afraid of what he might see if her didn't.

"Knock it off you too, I don't know what your doing and I don't want to, so stop it!"

"Oh… but why Bobby, its so much fun!" Dean said while trying desperately to catch his breath from his place on the floor

Immediately after this was said Bobby missed the top step sending him crashing into the opposing wall, which caused Sam and Dean to laugh so hard they were lucky not to pass out from the lack of oxygen and Bobby to join in on it. When bobby finally realized what had happened between the two he felt like such an idiot for thinking they were 'doing it' in the middle of his upstairs hallway. Sam repositioned himself so that his head was resting in the crook of Dean's neck instead of upside down on the hardwood floor. John chose this moment to make his way up the stairs and see what all of the ruckus was. He looked at the three crumpled figures on the floor that were all still trying in vein to catch their breath.

"Sam, Dean you alright?" Dean silently nods while Sam gives a thumbs up from his face down position on Dean's chest

"Bobby?"

"I'm good"

"Alright then" John said with conviction as he turned to walk down the stairs

Moments later Sam realized he needed to pee so he pushed himself off of Dean but not quick enough Dean pulls him back down for another kiss

"Dean …I *kiss * need… *Kiss * to… *kiss *"

"The only thing *kiss* you need to do *kiss * is…" Bobby chose this moment to clear his throat. Both turned to look in his direction, Sam immediately flushes bright red while Dean just attempts to make Bobby even more uncomfortable by holding Sam tighter against him for a very passionate kiss. Bobby just rolled his eyes at Dean and proceeded to get up and head for the kitchen were he could hear John rustling around. *Smack *

"Hey what was that for?" Dean said with the best hurt face he could muster

"Well for starters trying to keep me from THE BATHROOM!!" At that moment he gets up and practically runs into the aforementioned room, While Dean props himself up on the doorframe grinning like a mad man. The door opens and Sam continues the conversation.

"Not to mention purposefully making Bobby uncomfortable, and slamming me into the door frame"

"Hey that last one was an accident and I am really the one who should be complaining you fell on top of me!"

"What are you implying Dean?"

"You aren't exactly light babe" Luckily Dean's years of demon hunting had given him fast reflexes which allowed him to expertly dodge the shoe that was launched at his head.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen when they heard several thuds and a door slam followed by the sound of someone descending the staircase. Moments later a shirtless Dean appears from around the corner.

"Hey Bobby were is your first aid kit?" He was about to ask why when he turned and saw that he was holding his shirt firmly against the side of his head.

"Boy, don't you know you're supposed to duck?"

"I did! And avoided the gun clip, Kleenex box, and several pairs shoes but the hairdryer caught me off guard. So… first aid kit where is it?"

"Medicine cabinet in the hall bathroom, top shelf" Dean could hear the stifled laughs coming from the kitchen while he looked for the kit and muttered to himself. When he was finished he decided to try and get on Sam's good side again by bringing him food when he entered the kitchen his dad and Bobby were sitting at the table sipping on what he presumed to be coffee considering that they had all agreed not to drink since Sam couldn't.

"So Dean" he doesn't turn around but pauses and waits for his father to continue

"What did you say or do to make him so mad?"

"Told the truth"

"About?"

"Well he was complaining about me dropping him and I said that I should be the one to complain considering he fell on me and isn't exactly light" at this John and Bobby burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You should know better then to say something like that" Dean was confused by this statement and John just rolled his eyes

"You never ever EVER comment on your partners weight unless you are reassuring them they are in no way shape or form fat"

"He has never had a problem with it before, we always joke around about stuff like that"

"Yeah but it's different when they are pregnant, it's a sure fire way to get on there bad side"

"Ok"

"Just trust me on this one, it will save you from more head trauma. When your mama was pregnant with you she once through a boiling pot of spaghetti at my head for saying she was starting to show and would need some new clothes soon. My best advice is don't take most of what he will say personally and just roll with the punches, some will be a little more literal then others. The mood swings can get severe enough to make you think they are possessed but that's what hormones do and let me tell ya its all worth it, I promise. Oh and if all else fails food is magic"

"Thanks dad, I think I am going to go see if these oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookies can get me back on his good side"

"Oh and Bobby, thanks for stocking up on all of his favorite foods you're a life saver"

"No problem, I figured they might come in handy especially with your big mouth" Dean smirked and bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time thinking the sooner they made up the better his chances were of getting some tonight.

TBC

**I apologize for any mistakes I have finished writing this at 7 a.m. having only slept a total of probably 5 hours in the past 3 days damn insomnia. Reviews are greatly appreciated and as always flames will be ignored constructive criticism is welcome and I will try to write and post the next chapter ASAP. Any suggestions for the story would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!!**


	11. May I ask why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters, which were inspired by a friend. DON'T SUE!!!

_This chapter contains mild profanity don't read if it offends you!_

My apologies for the update taking so long I know it must be frustrating and am working on it.

Chapter 11

"Sammy?" *knock, knock * when Dean received no reply he proceeded to enter with caution. He quickly found who he was looking for on the bed with his back turned toward him.

"Sammy, you awake?"

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you. You insensitive jerk!" Dean frowned

"Aww…come on I am really sorry. Look I even brought you a present"

"I have already seen it Dean, that's what got us here"

"Whoa! Hold on now. I think the whip cream helped a little"

"Hardy har har, I am still mad at you"

"I know but I am sorry really Sammy look I brought you your favorite" At this Sam reluctantly rolls over and sees Dean with an oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookie sticking out of his mouth while he raises and lowers his eyebrows in an enticing manner. Sam can't help but chuckle at the sight and leans over to take the cookie out of Dean's mouth. He quickly devours the peace offering then kisses Dean passionately letting him know all has been forgiven. They pull apart, lust clearly written on their features when for Sam it suddenly changes, causing him to shove Dean harder then intended and him to fall off the bed he was so precariously perched on moments before. Dean laid there slightly stunned and smiling before then proceeded to get up and comfort Sam, at least that's what he intended to do. However when he saw Sam laying on the floor of the bathroom looking slightly miserable and muttering profanities under his breath that were most likely directed at him he couldn't resist.

"So, why do they call it morning sickness if it happens at random points throughout the day?" Of course this infuriated Sam who however was to exhausted from the day and cursing everything that was and is Dean to even get off of the floor let alone argue so his solution was one word conveyed via the middle finger.

"Fine be that way, maybe I will just leave you here then"

"Dean… why are you being so cruel, its all your fault anyways"

"All my fault is it I seem to remember somebody wanting an encore of the performance" Sam just smiled from his place on the floor then raised his arms

"Carry me…? Please!" Dean let out a sigh and then proceeded to pick up the crumpled form of his lover and take him to bed

"Thanks"

"Anytime" is all Dean says as he plants a kiss on the top of his pitiful lovers head

"I love you dean"

"I love you too Sammy" They kiss goodnight as Dean strips himself and Sam down to just there boxers. Climbing in he pulls Sam into his arms just as he does every night. He has always told himself it was for Sam's benefit but in actuality its more for himself the thought of Sam not being there when he opened his eyes terrified him more then he would ever care to admit. When he felt Sam's breathing even out it made him realize that no matter how hard he tries Sam is truly only safe in his dreams. That was the only thought that ran through his head as he drifted off to sleep.

_NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS_

_The next morning_

Dean opened his eyes before promptly shutting them tight once more. He internally groaned making a mental note to get curtains 'very dark curtains' for the window that was situated directly over his and Sam's bed. He tentatively opened his eyes once more and managed to keep them that way for the time being at least. Sam was no where to be seen or heard so he decided to explore the rest of the house and became increasingly worried as his search turned up nothing.

"Sam!"

"Sammy, where are you?"

"SAM, answer me god dammit!" as he spoke those last words he came around the corner into the kitchen and saw Sam in only his boxers dancing and making what he assumed to be some breakfast at the stove. He was of course infuriated that Sam hadn't answered him and was going to let him know it.

"Hey!" still no response so he resorted to physical movement and reached for his arm however he hadn't reached it when Sam turned around and before he knew it he was flat on his back with his hand in a torturous position and Sam leering over him breathing heavily.

"Ow! You can let go you know"

"Dean what the hell don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak I have been screaming for you for the past 10 minutes I got worried when you didn't answer!" at that precise moment Dean noticed the ipod and headphones splayed on the floor and there position in reference to Sam.

"I'm sorry Dean I was listening to music kind of loud"

"I can see that, now would you be so kind as to let go of me!"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was still holding on, you okay?" Sam blushed

"I'll be fine Sammy, at least I know you can still fight" Dean flashed his what should be award winning smile

"What made you think I couldn't?"

"I don't know nothing really its just makes me more comfortable having first hand knowledge I guess"

"I see" it wasn't until after Dean had gotten up and started stretching his hand a little that he noticed something was odd with Sam's face

"Dude, what's on your nose?"

"A close pin"

"…May I ask why?"

"Well it was either this or vomit in your breakfast"

"Breakfast?" Dean's mouth instantly started to water he hadn't realized how hungry he was until Sam had said that

"Typical"

"What?" Dean questioned using his best puppy dogface

"You"

"What about me?"

"You think with your stomach"

"I resent that!"

"Dude, you're drooling"

"I am not!" As a proof Sam takes his finger and runs it along Dean's bottom lip

"Alright, so sue me I enjoy food!"

"Its more of the fact you don't even know what I am cooking and you started drooling" Dean moves in real close to Sam and whispers

"It wasn't the food I was drooling over" Sam blushes furiously

"Go sit down I will bring you some food in a second" Dean does what is asked of him and sits at Bobby's kitchen table.

Sam plates the food and heads over to sit with Dean anxious to see the look on his face when he realizes Sam made his favorite as the main course.

"BACON!"

"I thought you would like it"

"Like it, babe I love it!" Dean says as he hungrily bites into one very crispy piece of bacon

"Good?" Dean just smiles happily humming some AC/DC to himself and devouring the bacon

"You want some?" Dean says with a very full mouth

"No I'm good" Sam turns slightly green but manages to compose himself and not make a mad dash to anything that would suffice as a vomit receptacle

"You sure? It's sooo good" all Sam can do this time is put his hand over his mouth and nod

"You alright, Sammy?" he nods proceeds to stand and makes his way over to the fridge and pulls out some Canada dry ginger ale.

"Does that help?"

"Sometimes"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hurry up and eat your god damn bacon!" Dean looks at his plate and suddenly everything clicks

"Does the smell make you sick or something?" he nods

"Oh man Sammy I'm sorry, want me to go eat ou…?" before he can finish the sentence Sam has disappeared and he heard the sound of a door slamming. He looks pitifully at his plate of bacon and grabs one last slice before throwing it in the garbage and setting the can outside the door. He fills the sink up dumps some dish soap in it and drops the pans in before heading towards the hall. Half way there he runs into Sam who still has a towel thrown over his shoulder with part of it covering his mouth and nose.

"No worries the bacon is outside in the trash and all the dishes are in the sink" Sam just shakes his head no and backs away when Dean tries to advance toward him a hand on his chest stops him.

"It's your breath you idget" Sam nods and looks thankfully at bobby while Dean just looks confused

"What?"

"You smell like bacon go brush your teeth" Dean makes an oh face and walks upstairs to do just that

"Thanks Bobby, you're a life saver"

"Don't mention it" Sam begins to walk away but turns around when Bobby puts his hand on his shoulder

"Promise me you wont be too hard on him, he is really trying. He may not always get everything right _but_ he does his best. I mean he certainly didn't have to throw away his favorite food in the world just because the smell makes you sick but he did because he loves you so go easy on him alright." Sam nods and heads towards the stairs to not just tell Dean but _show_ him how grateful he is.

Tbc…

I hope you liked this chapter please read and review, I apologize about it being short I will do my best to make the next chapter longer. I also need someone to write an explicit sex scene between the two because I am very inadequate in that area anyone who would enjoy doing that please let me know. As always constructive criticism is welcomed flames will be ignored thank you for reading and please review!! I will update as soon as I am able


	12. Stars and scars

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters, which were inspired by a friend. DON'T SUE!!

_**This chapter contains mild profanity don't read if it offends you!**_

**Chapter 12**

Upstairs

Dean was meticulously brushing his teeth while desperately trying not to get lost in his own reflection. He gargles to finish but continues to stare only this time with a frown on his face tracing the freshly formed scars that now litter his torso. He is so distracted that Sam is able to sneak up on him; he lays a gentle kiss to the side of Dean's neck feeling the steady pulse that beats just beneath the surface. Sam leaves his head in the crook of Dean's neck while simultaneously snaking his arms around to grab his hands. Sam whispers

"They are beautiful"

"Oh yeah how do you figure that?"

"Because they are a part of you", A small grin graces Dean's face

"You can let go now"

"And if I don't?" Dean's small grin turns into one that would rival the Cheshire cat's

"Well then I will just have to do… THIS!" He rips his hands free and proceeds to lift Sam up and set him on the counter so they are face to face. Silent staring gives way to passionate exploration

Dean mumbles something like 'hang on' before lifting Sam up into a sort of backwards-piggyback ride. Dean likes it because he gets to carry Sammy by his gorgeous ass and he doesn't have to break their lip lock. Once in their room Dean places Sam on the bed before he carefully straddles him, with a devious grin he begins to unbuckle his belt and encourages Sammy to do the same. Sneaking kisses in between the removal of clothing and gathering of all the necessary items such as lube, which thankfully didn't take long because both were at their breaking point. Sam was poised and with Dean's skilled fingers, the prep was quick. However, nothing compared to the pleasure that followed. Dean hit the spot and all Sam can see is stars and immediately releases, becoming a pile of jelly afterwards. It took Dean a bit longer he was being extra careful but he got there soon after and convinced his pile of jelly that a nap would be a good thing they both crawl under the covers becoming one big lump of bliss. Unfortunately it won't last it never does some Demon or monster or something always comes along and fucks it up. Dean pulls his half asleep Sammy closer and plants a kiss then whispers

"I love you"

To which the sleeping Sam mumbles something similar

"I will find a way to keep you safe, No matter what"

Dean pulls up the covers and gets settled next to his Sammy. His mind is racing; thinks sleep is impossible but the hell if he was going to let Sam out of his sight. To his amazement he dosed off for several hours. He awoke with a start and therefore unintentionally woke Sam.

"Dean what is it what's wrong?"

"Its nothing go back to sleep just a nightmare"

"Dean your soaked in sweat, what was it about"

"Nothing don't worry about it its not important go back to sleep"

"Ok but only if your joining me"

"I will be right back"

"K"

Dean enters the bathroom switches on the light and grabs hold of the sink. He turns on the water and splashes some on his face. He looks in the mirror finding that he is pale and why shouldn't he be, that so-called dream was the worst thing he could ever imagine.

Meanwhile down Stairs

"What's all that ruckus, what is going on up there?" Bobby begins to ascend the stairs when John stops him

"Are you really sure you really want to know? Because personally I would rather it be a mystery, not a memory" Bobby eventually sees the light and thanks John for stopping him.

After several minutes of silence apart from the noise coming from upstairs Bobby asks

"Want a Beer?"

"I would love one thanks"

"Well that means we have to go to town, because we promised Sam that if he couldn't drink then we wouldn't either"

"Well I guess it'll have to be our little secret then huh?"

"I'm driving!"

"Ok but let's hurry so they wont get suspicious"

"John, I highly doubt they are concerned with anything but each other and if history is any indication we have plenty of time."

"Uhhh yeah…heh"

"There's nothing wrong with it per se, so your boys have a healthy I'll be it loud sex life, big whoop I say good for them! It just sucks for us but I am willing to suck it up for them to be happy and I hope you are to, now lets get the hell out of here!"

"Right behind ya!"

Tbc…

_**I am aware that we are not supposed to leave authors notes but I wanted to let you all know why I haven't updated in awhile I have been diagnosed with cancer and am currently going through chemo. I ask that you please be patient with me I am planning to update soon but that depends on my health as to how soon. I wish you all well and I will do my best to keep writing through this**_

**As always constructive criticism is welcomed flames will be ignored thank you for reading and please review!! I will update as soon as I am able **


End file.
